<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Snag by Shadowstich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039763">Just a Snag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstich/pseuds/Shadowstich'>Shadowstich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombies Run!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstich/pseuds/Shadowstich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five had been gone for a week. No one in Able had any idea where she had gone. She usually wasn't secretive, especially not to her. Jody doesn't know Five well, just that she has to find her again.</p><p>Jody Marsh and Female Five romantic read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jody Marsh/Runner Five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone<br/>This is my very first fanfic so I'm really looking for good (but gentle feedback)<br/>The only thing i own is a subscription to zombies run (and a lot of merch)</p><p>Im all caught up though the story takes place around season 2-3 but is its own side story with some story events mixed in.</p><p>I'll be going through and updating previous parts as i do have some help with edits and am working on improving the existing story as well as continuing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five had been gone for a week. No one in Able had any idea where she had gone. She usually wasn't secretive, especially not to her.</p><p>Jody paced by the gates, headset in ear, ready for yet another search. Five was just… gone. Though they shared a tent, Five had slipped out before dawn, somehow leaving Able, and her, without notice. Sam was still in a panic and kept muttering in her ear, though Jody was too distracted to hear him. She was waiting for him to raise the gate when a voice spoke from behind her.</p><p>“She's been gone a week. She left her headset behind. This isn't like her, but we have to respect that she’ll come back on her own terms” Maxine spoke softly, not quite meeting Jody’s eyes.</p><p>Jody was spared having to respond when the gate alarms began to blare. </p><p>“Raise the gates” Sam announced. “Jody, we’re going to try farther out. I think it might be best heading towards the city. There's a few townhouses along the way there, I think that might be the only place we haven't checked yet.”</p><p>“She wouldn't go there alone. There's been huge swarms of zoms, even some fast ones. She may be crazy, but she’s not suicidal” Jody retorted, but started her run. She needed to find Five. She wouldn't admit it, but Five had caught her eye, and her heart, like a snag in her knitting that was impossible to undo. Five had become her motivation and Jody felt lost without her.</p><p> </p><p>As she ran, she thought about the week before, when Five was still safe in Able. Jody finally had her turn in the showers and was making her way back to their tent. She was about to enter when she heard soft singing</p><p>“But you can skyrocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy, far from here with more room to fly, i live to let you shine”</p><p>Jody froze. Five was the quietest person she had ever met. Half of Able had assumed she was mute, and yet, she was singing? She stood and listened, hearing Fives accent for the first time and finding her heart melting with the tune. Once the tent was quiet Jody unzipped the tent, glimpsing Five turning beet red before Five quickly busied herself into her bag.</p><p>“Er, Five, Can i ask?” she paused, trying to figure out what to say “Where are you from?”</p><p>Without looking up, Five muttered a quiet “Canada” letting out a sad sigh before continuing “ we’d only been here a few months when everything happened” </p><p>Jody stared, tilting her head as she recognised the “we”. She wanted to ask more, but Five looked too uncomfortable for followup so she went over to her knitting, pulling out a blue and purple hat she’d been working on. All she knew of Fives' past was that she had come to Able for Project Greenshoot. After three rows of knitting, Five was still digging in her bag (Jody suspected it was a bag of holding given everything Five always brought home) with a pile of things around her. As the 7th water bottle came out of the bag Jody laughed “Do you have enough there?” she put her knitting down and went over to Five, kicking a pile of sports bras in the process. </p><p>Five shrugged, back to her normal quiet. Still pulling more out of her bag and sorting through, she smiled slightly as she pulled out a pack of trading cards and some Curly Whirlies, which went into a pile with a few decks of cards. Then a few more books, and a few cds came out, joining a pile with some electrical cables. Five paused for a moment looking at the piles before going deeper into her bag.</p><p>“How much did you even bring back!” Jody exclaimed with a laugh as she imagined the look on Sam's face when he heard the rumors of Curly Whirlies. Looking at the piles she quickly realised Five had picked up something for almost everyone but nothing was going into her own supply. Jody looked back over to her side of the tent, although a bit of a mess, anyone could tell that it was HER place. A pile of yarn leaned against her bed and scraps of material littered the floor. Fives' space was empty of most possessions, just a few letters from other Able residents and some basic clothes. She was about to question it when Five stands up, scooping a large pile of supplies. “Do you need any help?” she called to the quickly fleeing Five, watching the flaps close behind her.</p><p>Jody let out a sigh, wishing that her tentmate wasnt so shy. She returned to her knitting, listening to Jack and Eugine banter on the radio, laughing at their jokes,yet finding her mind wandering to the mysterious Five. She had always been so quiet and always looking out for others. Jody wanted to hear more from Five, hear about her life, her hopes and dreams, hear her sing again. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the strange woman who fell from the sky. </p><p>Finishing her knitting, she made her way to the mess hall, stopping for a moment to watch Eugine and Jack in a heavy debate over the new cds, and Sam jumping up and down like a kid before hugging Five, Curly whirlies still in his grip. She watched as Five smiled softly, seeming momentarially at peace. Jody had woken up more than a few times to Five having nightmares, and those smiles came too rarely. She was tempted to join them when Janine joined her.</p><p>“Good to see you're going for supper too. We’ve got some new tactics to talk about” Janine pulled her away and into a far less exciting night pouring over maps, deciding where the next supply runs should be and trying to track the fast zoms movements. By the time she was finished, night had fallen, and she had to resort to a cheap flashlight to make her way back to her tent. Unzipping the flap, she saw Five asleep and calm, the piles all distributed and her space back to almost empty. Moving over to her bed, tripping over a knitting needle, she landed with her hands quickly tangled in soft material. Untangling herself she shone her light on two large balls of multicolored blue, green and yellow yarn, and a 4 leaf clover. Looking over at the sleeping Five, she wants to express her gratitude but knew she should wait until morning. Jody settled into her bed, flicking off her light, whispering a soft “Thank you, sleep well Five” before drifting off, her last thoughts of Fives smile. When she woke up, Five was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding Five<br/>Again i dont own anything.<br/>This is my very first fanfict<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There's a swarm up on your left, with more coming up behind you.  I've got at least a hundred on cams. Four, you’re going to need to pick up your pace, there's a group of houses in half a mile with a sizable treehouse. I know that brings you uncomfortably closer to the city and its close to dusk, but we don't have a choice. Get running and you’ll be able to wait it out” Sam’s voice cut through her thoughts and she immediately kicked up her pace. Though she was used to the zoms, this was a lot more than she bargained for. “Four, you'll see 3 houses on your right. The first one has the treehouse. The backyards seem empty but you'll need to hustle. There seems to be a rope ladder you can pull up after yourself. Just run!”</p><p>Hearing more and more moans behind her, she booked it towards the house, jumping the fence, scraping her leg in the process. She let out a hiss of pain as she bounded towards the ladder, pulling herself up as zoms pounded on the fence behind her. Sam screamed encouragement in her ear and let out a woop when she made it to the top. She was on the balcony of a huge treehouse, the door open just a crack. It was the size of a small garage, branches growing throughout with a solid wood deck extending around with railings bordering the edge. Curtained windows trailed around, and through the crack of the door she could see a well furnished interior.  Jody had never seen such an elaborate treehouse. The floor of the treehouse was a polished hardwood, except in gaps where the branches extended through She hastily pulled the ladder up behind her.</p><p>“Sam. Shut it” Jody barked at once, seeing something, or someone, on the floor in a mound of clothing and blankets. Quickly pulling out her hatchet she pushed the door open further. The mound didn't move and she let light and the gust of air disturb the treehouse. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a backpack layng open, contents strewn about, that made her heart stop. </p><p>“No” she muttered fearfully. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the dark of the treehouse and she recognised a dark stained towel and wet droplets at the foot of the mound, the moaning of the dead still calling below.</p><p>“Four, what's going on?” Sam worried in her ear. “You seem secure up there. Is something in the treehouse? It's almost dark so you’ll need to bunker down” </p><p>Jody reached up and muted her headset. Seeing a patch of light beaming through the dust to a window, she walked over and quickly pulled aside the drapes, letting the dusks light flood the room. “No” she almost whimpered as she recognised the droplets and stains in the towel, as blood. Taking a deep breath and gripping her hatchet, she moved closer to the mound, trying to prepare herself even as she felt her heart starting to break. “Five?” she whispered reaching out to touch the mound, hatchet half raised. She carefully pulled off the first few blankets, starting to recognise the outline of the woman she had slept close to for months. </p><p>“Five?” she asked again, a little louder, still unable to see her friend. Jody pulled off more blankets, finally seeing Fives face, unmoving and greyish. She gripped her hatchet tighter as she pulled off the last of the blankets, revealing the source of the blood. Fives' lower arm was bandaged, right below her elbow in deep reddish brown fabric. “ God Five, please, please don't be gone” she reached out and felt her friend's face, feeling her cool skin, moving down to carefully feel her pulse. “Please don't have left me” she whispered as she pressed two fingers into her neck. Feeling desperately for any sign of life.</p><p> </p><p>Jody let out a gasp as she felt the very feeble bah-dump of Fives pulse. Letting go of her hatchet, Jody quickly pulled Five into her, checking her over, inspecting everywhere she could see, finding her covered in scratches, bruises, only her arm was serious. Steeling her nerves she carefully unwrapped Fives left arm, flinching as Five let out a faint whimper. Jody pulled her pack off and grabbed her first aid kit. “God Five, What happened to you?” she asked as she started to clean a large deep gouge. “I’m here for you though” She soothed as she tried to breath. “Five, this is going to hurt. Im sorry.” she carefully poured peroxide into her wound, cleaning it out. “Five, this looks like a really deep cut. Who did this to you?” </p><p>She took a deep breath before reaching a bloody hand up to unmute her headset, receiving a bombarge of Sams panic “Jody what the hell is”</p><p>“Sam, shut it. Get Maxie. I need her help now. Fives in a lot of trouble.”</p><p>“Five?” The hope in Sam's voice broke her before his voice cracked “Wait. Maxie? Trouble? Oh god oh god.” Sam breathed through the headset “I’’ll get her” </p><p>Jody sorted through her first aid kit, still holding Five, as she waited, trying to figure out even a basic plan.</p><p>“Jody, I'm here. What do you need?” Maxines voice called out through the headset like a lifeline. After listening to her explanation she responded “Four, take a deep breath, you're going to have to give her stitches. We can't get her home until after the horde passes and all that blood might make them linger. You might be there a few days but i think you’ll be able to hold out”</p><p>Jody nodded to herself. “I...I can do this” She breathed, following Maxines instructions.</p><p>“It sounds like you're doing well so far.” Maxine encouraged her ear. “We can see the treehouse on cams and you’re safe and snug. You’ve got this.” </p><p>Continuing to stitch her friend up, Jody tried to calm her breathing, feeling Five’s cool body against her. “Hey Five? We’ll get through this. I’ll keep you safe. Just don't leave me ok?” she exhaled as she finished the last stitch, following maxines instructions and closing it up. Carefully she wrapped Fives arm in clean bandages, watching to make sure she wouldn't bleed through the first layer before applying more.</p><p>“Won’t leave you” Five muttered quietly, her voice broken by pain, eyes opening for a moment to look up to Jody's before she passed out again.</p><p>“See? You’ll be ok.” Maxine encouraged before asking “Should I let Sam back in the comms shack before he has a heart attack?”</p><p>“Maxie, do you need to?” Jody sighed as she watched Five sleep, holding her close. “I think we both just need to rest. Could you give him an update and let him know I'll check in on him later?”</p><p>“Understood. Are you going to be ok?” Maxine asked, worry making her voice thick.</p><p>“Yeah, i just, this wasn't how i thought i’d find her” Jody spoke softly, moving her hand to stroke Fives hair out of her face. She heard the beep of the headset signing off before she pulled hers off and switched it off. She looked around the treehouse, seeing Fives backpack and the clutter around it, another well stuffed colorful backpack, a crazy sword with a jagged back blade, bookshelves with a rocking chair, and the scattered remnants of a child once living in the treehouse. Her eyes swept over the mostly dried blood and the blankets before she spotted an air mattress and pump, with sleeping bags in the corner that appeared dusty but long undisturbed. </p><p>Her mind made up, She quickly swept off and filled the mattress up, setting up a bed with the sleeping bags. She carefully half carried half dragged Five over to the bed, pulling Five into the bed with her and holding her close. She lay for a while watching Five, seeing the runner relax and shift into her. Fives breathing deepened to match with hers and she drifted to sleep holding her friend carefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, im very very new at this and would appreciate feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fixing Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again i don't own anything<br/>Four is taking care of Five</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birdcall and dawn woke Jody who shifted before realising that Five was cuddled into her, color returning but still fast asleep. She carefully untangled herself from the blankets and Five and pulled out of the bed. Adjusting the blankets covering her sleeping friend before moving over to Fives bag. Seeing the contents in better light, she realized how much Five had pulled out just for simple first aid and she was again thankful to have found Five when she did. She let out a small sigh before picking up her headset and leaving out onto the balcony.</p><p>“Four? Four” Sam's voice called out in the headset. “God Four! What happened? Five was hurt in the treehouse? Is she ok? Are you ok? Why haven't I seen her? She’s still there right?”</p><p>“Hey Sam, Slow down. She's here, asleep. Maxie helped me stitch her up but we're still surrounded and she's too weak to go anywhere” Jody looked out at the sea of zombies surrounding her, unable to count the masses. </p><p>“We know where you are and we'll be able to send a rescue. New Canton has already volunteered assistance.” Sam inhaled “I know it’s frightening right now, but we’ll get you and Five home, right as rain.” There was a pause before Sam asked more timidly “Do you know what happened at all?”</p><p>Jody sighed before responding. “Sam, i think she went into the city. She's got some stuff with her and she is cut up pretty badly. I think she tangled with someone.”</p><p>“Did she say anything?” Sam was one of the few people who had heard Five, who graced the Demons and Darkness games. </p><p>“Uh… well nothing about what happened” Jody mermered, finding herself blushing.</p><p>Sam exhaled into the mic before asking “Well, we're going to send teams out to scout the area around you and see our options. When Five wake up can you put her on?”</p><p>Jody nodded “Yeah, just” she paused “Go easy on her. She's going through something.”</p><p>Sam growled “She left us and didn't even bring a headset” before he broke with a sob “I. I thought she was gone. Like Alice.”</p><p>“Sam, i'm not going to let that happen to her. I’ll bring her home.” She looked through the window in at Five, letting out a sigh. “Sam, i'm going to need to figure out our next step. I’ll check in with you later.”</p><p>Clicking off her headset, Jody took one last look at the sea of zombies before reentering the treehouse. Five was still asleep so she took the time to clean up, packing supplies back into Fives bag, eyeing up the colorful bag but trying to respect Fives spaceGoing to her own bag she pulled out some water, Advil, dried fruit and nuts and some apple sauce. She placed everything beside the bed before carefully sitting beside Five, pulling the sheets away from her bandaged arm and checking on the bandages causing Five to flinch. </p><p>“I think I prefer you just holding me” Five muttered, her voice husky and soft. Her grey eyes opened with a wince, but formed a smile at Jody's shocked delight. Her smile darkened and fell and her eyes dropped away. “I’m sorry.” she sighed sadly, pulling away and into herself. “I never meant to cause you trouble.”</p><p>“Five, what happened? Where did you go?” Jody froze, her hand dropping away from where Fives was. As the daylight grew stronger she could see how badly bruised Five was. She paled as she asked “who did this to you”</p><p> </p><p>Five shrugged and then grimaced in response. “Wrong place. Wrong time.” She let out a dark laugh “Unfinished business at home. Needed a few things. Ran into trouble on my way out” There was a dark shadow in Fives eyes and she looked at the window.</p><p> “What do you mean home? You left Able.” Jody looked over to the other bag, the more colorful one, before glancing at the pile of soiled blankets and bandages. “What did they do to you?”</p><p>Five fell silent and turned to the wall. She was silent for so long that Jody assumed she had fallen asleep when a very soft “nothing that hasn't happened before” cut through the air. Jody froze before sitting close to Five, tentatively reaching out and rubbing her back. Five shook but didnt pull away and after a while her breathing slowed. Once she was sure Five was asleep, Jody got up and explored the treehouse, shifting through old toys and the bookshelves. Reading through a few books that caught her eye, she wasted the next few hours, eventually dozing off in a sun spot.</p><p>She woke up to find Five watching her, only for Five to look away when their eyes met. The food had been opened and partially consumed, the aspirin and one water bottle emptied. Five opened her mouth and closed it a few times before finally settling on “Thank you.” Five was finally sitting up on her own and actually had some proper color returning to her skin, which both relieved and worried Jody, as she could see the bruises darken but also proper signs of life. She got up from where she had slouched in the sun and crossed over to the bed. Sitting close to Five, Jody found herself stumbling over what to say. </p><p>Five met Jody's eyes again and asked “Why did you come for me?” and a strange intensity burned in her grey eyes. She shook her head. “I’m glad you came looking for me.”  </p><p>Jody found herself flushing. “No one gets left behind. We’re all in this together” She inwardly flinched as she stumbled into the cliche. </p><p>Five smirked before leaning in slightly. “Is that all?” </p><p>“Five, I couldn't leave you behind” She swallowed before continuing “I need you in Able with me.”</p><p>Five looked surprised and paused for a while before responding “I was trying to make my way back home to you.” </p><p>Their eyes locked as neither spoke, both caught up in the moment and neither sure of what to do when “FOUR” Squelched through the headset</p><p>Flinching as if shot, Five pulled away from the sudden noise, visibly closing into herself.</p><p>Jody crossed the room and flipped on the headset. “Sam, what's going on, this had better be important”</p><p>“Four, thank goodness you’re ok. We hadn’t seen motion in hours and one of the cameras had gone down. I've scouted the cameras going towards the city and there's a huge storm on the way. It should help clear out some of the zoms.” Sam rambled before jumping into “Is Five ok? You haven't let me speak to her yet.” </p><p>Jody looked to Five who had moved back into bed, back to her. She sighed, thinking before responding “I’ll go take a look at the storm, see what i can see from up here.” She took one last look at Five before going back out onto the balcony. </p><p>Wind was picking up outside and she was appreciative that the treehouse was well insulated. “Sam, Look” Jody started. “Five’s still really hurt. Any chance you could page maxie?”</p><p>“Done. What's going on? Why can't you put me on with her?” Sam echoed through the headset.</p><p>“I’ll explain more when maxies here. Can you make sure everything else is set to not disturb. I’ve never seen anyone in a state like this and I think she’s needing some time.”</p><p>“Maxine here. What's going on with Five?”</p><p>Jody took a breath. “Five, her colors getting better, but she's covered in bruises. The stitches are holding up but she's looking” she paused, looking for the word. “Haunted” </p><p>Sam's voice cuts in for a second before Maxine cuts him off. “Four, you've done all you can for where you are. I promise you we’ll give Five a proper look over once she's back. For now, all you can do is keep her calm and resting. And make sure you both eat” She finishes before Sam interjects “Just keep her safe.”</p><p>Jody sighed, looking again at the wave of zombies surrounding the treehouse before returning inside. Five appeared asleep so she fished her own dinner out of her bag, watching the sun set before slipping next to Five in bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please let me know what you think.<br/>Chapter 4 is going up today and is slightly fluffy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Keeping Five calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>little fluff between Four and Five<br/>Enjoy<br/>Again first time writing so feedback is appreciated</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont own anything other than an almost obsessive love of Zombies Run</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up with Five in her arms, the shy runner snuggled in close. She went to pull away before feeling the cold of the air and realising that the pounding of rain drowned out the sea of zombies. For the moment everything was peaceful and she couldn't help but relax back into Fives embrace. </p><p>“See, isn't this nicer than tormenting me” Five wispered, startling Jody.</p><p>“I. I thought you were asleep” Jody flustered as Five looked up at her.</p><p>Five let out a small chuckle. “Oh and that changes things does it?” She spoke with a bad british accent that sparked a laugh in Jody.</p><p>“I, Uh, Er.” Jody stuttered, looking mortified.</p><p>Five smiled softly, the mysterious look back in her eyes. “You could just admit you were enjoying it” she propped herself up on her elbow, taking care with her bandages.</p><p>“Five.” Jody whispered, unsure of herself.</p><p>“Yes Four?” Five moved slightly closer, their eyes locked.</p><p>Jody froze as she got trapped in Five’s eyes, and was caught utterly off guard when Five leaned in and kissed her, quickly and softly, pulling away almost as quickly. She felt Five pulling away and instinctively pulled her close, and back into a deeper kiss. Five froze with her response before leaning in, kissing back, matching her intensity. After a long moment she pulled away, both girls somewhat breathless. “I uh” She started before letting out a small laugh</p><p>Five smiled softly “I thought i was the quiet one” she murmured as she leaned back.</p><p>Jody let out another laugh. “You know Five, as far as how i saw my week going, this wasn't exactly what i had planned.”</p><p>“Oh, making weekly plans in the appocolase, fancy” Five grined, shifting slightly, trying to get more comfortable. </p><p>“Step one, rescue a damsel in distress. Step Two, Seduce Damsel in Distress. Step three Become queen of the apocalypse.” Jody joked, enjoying Fives smile.</p><p>“Wait, seducing me was one of your plans?” Five brightened and laughed as Jody flushed.</p><p>“THAT wasn't what i meant” Jody flushed brighter.</p><p>“Not that i don't appreciate the rescue, though does that make you my prince charming?” Five teased.</p><p>Jody had reached the brightness of a fresh tomato and Five laughed brightly. She glared unconvincingly at Five. “I'm pretty sure Princess Charming thank you.” </p><p>They both jumped as thunder crashed close by.<br/>Five met her eyes again. “So Jody, what about the plan to seduce me?” she laughed as she stretched, pulling back and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, grimacing slightly as movements brought back pain.</p><p>Jody laughed, about to respond when Fives stomach growled. “I’m still more worried about taking care of you right now.” She moved next to Five, sitting up and reaching for her bag. Five reached for her own, letting out a cry of pain from the stretch. “Five” Jody scolded, quickly pulling Fives bag up. They both dug out food, pooling together granola bars and jerky, dried fruit and some fruit snacks. They were quiet, listening to the storm as they ate. Jody checked the headset and communications were down due to the storm. </p><p>“Sams going to be in a panic.” Five muttered, looking around quickly. She gingerly got to her feet, crossing over to the colorful bag and pulled out a pen and notepad. She hastily drew a smiley face and left the notepad in the window. The rain was so heavy that even the house next door was a blur. “I guess we’re stuck in here a while.” She looked to Jody, frowning as Jody frowned at her bag.</p><p>“Five, where’s that from” Jody asked softly.</p><p>“It's a video game bag” Five responded, not meeting her eyes.</p><p>“Five?” Jody asked again.</p><p>Five sighed and moved next to the bag, pulling it into her lap as she slumped onto the floor. “We were all packed and ready to go camping.” she looked broken. “We never made it back home.” she fell silent as she pulled a few things out of the bag, including a grey hoodie and a well worn Demons and Darkness hat. She sighed as she pulled on the hoodie, moving stiffly and grimacing as she pulled the sleeve over her arm. Reaching into the pocket she pulled out a blue leather wallet and tossed it onto the bed next to Jody. </p><p>The wallet landed open, revealing a smiling family. “Oh Five, i’m Sorry” Jody picked up the wallet, looking at the picture, before moving to shift through the wallet reaching to pull out an i.d.</p><p>“Please. I’m just Five now” She muttered sadly, reaching to take the wallet back, swapping it with a game system. Jody looked at the system in confusion as Five pulled out a few more. </p><p>“You’ll always be Five to me if that's what you want” She reassured as she examined the system. “Five, how many of these things do you have?” she asked as Five pulled out the Fifth different system.</p><p>“I, might, uh, be a nerd” Five laughed a little as she pulled out a few pouches and cases of games, looking through them as she worked.</p><p>“I think we could probably convince Janine for power at some point. Try them out again?” Jody spoke optimistically “or maybe ask Sam?”</p><p>Five reached into a different pouch and out came packs and packs of batteries, wind up and solar power battery packs, a mp3 player and some headphones. “I think i've got it covered.” Five smiled up at her.</p><p>“Five, I think you just made being stuck here not so bad” Jody exclaimed looking through the games.</p><p>“Oh, cause my company is such a hardship” Five retorted with a laugh.</p><p>Jody blushed “you know what's not what i meant” she slid off the bed and next to Five. “You are always enjoyable company.” She blushed and whispered “Besides, there's other ways we can spend the day. And you need rest” She pulled Five up onto the bed with her, leaning in and kissing her softly, slowly this time. Five kissed her back before breaking away with a yawn and a grimace from the yawn. “Seriously Five, you're hurt, badly. I know you don't want to talk about everything, but we still need to take care of you.”</p><p>She pulled the other girl into her, taking care of Fives injuries as she pulled them both back into the makeshift bed and under sheets. She tried not to show how worried she was when Five stretched, showing more bruising under her shirt. She kissed Five’s cheek and whispered, “Rest with me.” pulling her close and drifting off to the rain, and the contentment that her Five was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plot thickens.</p><p>Ive gone through and edited everything up until this point and tidied up the story a bit and am working on the next chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jody woke to the door swinging open and light shining into her face as Five left the treehouse, headset in hand. She let out a yawn and streched, sitting up and breathing in the fresh air. The storm was over and the moans of the dead had lessened. She assumed Five was just catching up with Sam and took the moment alone to change into some fresher clothes. Though she hadn’t planned on being out for this long, she at least kept a well enough stocked bag to manage. Having changed she started digging through her bag for lunch, noticing that they only had a day or two left of food, she eye’d up Fives bags again, pondering the contents. </p><p>She realised over half an hour had passed since Five went onto the balcony and went to investigate. Though she could hear the moans of the dead, she hadn't heard Fives voice for quite a while. Opening the door and looking around, Jody heard Sam’s screaming voice hissing through the headset coming from the backside of the treehouse balcony. Following the voice she rounded the corner only to stop in shock. Five was crumpled against the wall, crying silently, staring out above the sea of zoms unfocused, headset in hand. Jody couldn’t make out what Sam was saying, but could tell his tone. She walked over to Five, carefully pulling the headset out of her hand and switching it off. Five continued to stare out, tears still falling. Jody offered her a hand up but Five stayed unmoving.</p><p>“Five, hey.” Jody paused, unsure. “Hey, we need to get you inside to let the zoms clear out.” She watched the still Five, having never seen her cry. Swallowing she tried again “Five, Hun, I’m right here with you but we need to go back inside.” </p><p>Five did not move, tears slowing as Jody spoke, and she continued to look out without acknowledgement.</p><p>“Five, please.” Jody asked, voice wavering with concern as she crouched next to her friend. She reached out, placing a hand on Fives shoulder. When Five didn't pull away, she pulled Five into her and up, leading her almost zom -like friend carefully back into the treehouse. </p><p>Jody helped Five over to the bed, sitting down next to her. “Five, talk to me. What's going on”</p><p>Five shook her head, looking down to the floor. Her tears had stopped, but she seemed almost catatonic. </p><p>Headset still in hand, Jody let out a sigh. “Five, i'm here for you. When you’re ready.” She gave Five a half hug before standing slowly. With Five still unmoving, she made the decision to check in with Sam. Stopping at the door she looked back at Five sadly, wishing she knew how to help. </p><p>“I’ll be right outside here. I’m going to try to figure out getting us home soon”  She called out before exiting. ‘And murder Sam’ she thought, closing the door behind her and flipping on the headset.</p><p>“Hey, why’d you turn me off?” Sam called out through the earpiece. </p><p>“Sam, what the hell did you say to her?” Jody almost shouted. </p><p>“Four?” Sam paused in shock.</p><p>“What. Did. You. Say. To. Her.” Jody growled into the headset.</p><p>Sam swallowed audibly. “Four. She. She left.”</p><p>“She was coming back. What did you say.” She shook her head. “Sam. She's shut down.”</p><p>“What?” Sam's voice cracked. “Four, what do you mean?” </p><p>Jodys voice cracked. “Sam, she shut down. She's not saying or doing anything.” Panic edged into her voice as she continued. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“I. I said she had been irresponsible,” Sam stuttered. “She put herself in danger. She put YOU in danger, and before you two get home there's going to be even MORE danger.” Sam's voice was beginning to fill with anger before he caught himself. “Four, I need to keep my runners safe and she put that on the line without even saying why.”</p><p>Jody shook her head “You could have had more faith in her. We’ll get everyone home safe. We’ll get Her home safe.” she sighed, trying to calm down. “But we need to keep her calm and help her, not scare her away. And we need to find a way out of this.” She looked out over the sea of zombies. “We need a plan”</p><p>“Runner Ten, Eleven and Thirteen from Able, and Nadia will be leading New Canton runners Thirty Two, Forty Five and Fifty Seven. We’re going to see if we can pull a McShell and pull you out.” Sam had switched to operator mode. “The hardest part is going to be getting you two out of the treehouse. There's an awful lot of zoms in the backyard with you, they've half knocked down the fences and they’re going to be hard to pull out.” Sam let out a breath. “But i know we’ll figure it out. Just sit tight and we’ll have you out in a jiffy.” He laughed softly. “You know how many scrapes we’ve gotten through. Besides, you’ve got Five there, good old dependable Five.”</p><p>Jody frowned at Sam's comment as she signed off. Looking out past the backyards towards the fields and farmland she paced the balcony, trying to find the best pathway out. She let out a long sigh stopping by the doorway before knocking softly. Jody waited for a response, pausing before cautiously pushing into the treehouse. </p><p>Five was laying on the bed, back to the world, silent and hooded. Jody padded over to her, sitting slowly on the far edge of the bed. As she moved closer, Jody could hear the soft buzz of music coming from under Fives hood. Gripped tightly in Fives hand was one of the MP3 players, glowing softly pulsing rainbow. Jody reached out, rubbing Fives back tentatively, pulling back quickly as Five flinched away.  </p><p>“Hey Five, I’m still right here for you. When you’re ready. Sam has a plan and rescue is within a few days.” Jody spoke softly, moving off the bed and onto the floor. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a tattered book, trying to relax and respect Fives space.</p><p>Five stayed like that through the day, drifting off in the evening, breathing finally calm. Though Jody had laid out food for both of them, Fives' meal was left untouched. Jody finished her book as dusk began to fall. As she checked on her sleeping friend, she untangled the now powerless MP3 player and headphones, placing them atop Fives bag before pulling sheets up and around her. Jody watched her sleeping form for a moment before settling herself into a rough night's sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jody woke to find Five ruffling through both her bags, a determined look on her face, headphones over her ears with one ear slightly uncovered, and items surrounding her. She recognized a few mini speakers plugged into small battery packs, as well as zip ties, a few chocolate bars, a pack of balloons, a hunting knife and more bandages. Five had redone her bandages and they were a nice crisp white, and it relieved Jody to see her starting to heal. She watched Five for a while, enjoying the unguarded view. Five was charging up the speakers, using a pillow and changing the volume to test them quietly, smirking as a muffled tune hummed before turning it off and testing the next one. Each one that worked got put aside, until she had 4 little speakers in a row in front of her.</p><p>Five looked up finally from her work and smiled softly “Morning Jody” she spoke softly as she moved to get up, groaning with stiffness in the process and pulling the headphones off. “I figured we should start getting out own plan ready too” </p><p>“Are you feeling any better today Five?” Jody asked, returning the smile.</p><p>“Much” Five smiled brightly, though the smile didn’t reach her eyes and she looked away, towards a window. “You mentioned Sam had a plan?” she paused a moment “McShell, right? Do you think anyone's ever tried it with speakers? We might be able to split the horde twice that way  and make it easier for everyone.” She looked back at Jody “We need to get you out of here safely. Get everyone out of this safely.” Looking down she muttered “I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me.”</p><p>“No one is going to get hurt Five, though we're kind of in an apocalypse, it does happen.” Jody frowned “But in case you hadn't noticed, you've already saved all of us more than a few times so it’s fair trade that everyone wants to help you too.”</p><p>Five started repacking her bags, leaving the speakers out, tossing a bright yellow chocolate bar towards Jody, falling silent again. </p><p>Jody caught the bar giving it a strange look. “Five, what exactly is an Oh Henry? I don't think I've ever seen one before.”</p><p>“It’s from home” Five murmured. She finished packing her bag before sitting stiffly on the mattress next to Jody. “One of my favorites. I had a few packed from before…” She trailed off with a sigh.</p><p>“Five, what happened?” Jody asked tentatively, putting the chocolate bar aside for later.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Five glanced at her briefly before looking around again unfocused.</p><p>“Can you talk about what happened to you?” Jody asked again, reaching her hand towards Five, touching the other runners back carefully. Five jumped at the contact but didn't pull away, so Jody rubbed her back softly, feeling Five relax slightly.</p><p>Five took a deep breath, opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it again with a frown. “When?” She finally asked, looking over at Jody, her eyes haunted.  </p><p>“Tell me what you're comfortable with.” Jody gave her a reassuring smile, trying not to react to how broken Five looked.</p><p>Five sat quietly for a moment and Jody pulled back to lean against the wall, patting the spot next to her. Five shook her head, staying at the edge of the mattress. Taking another deep breath she began.</p><p>“We had come here from Canada, and I had moved out shortly after. We had been planning a family camping trip right before everything started. I brought my bags there the night before, and everything was fine.” She paused, flinching at a loud moan from below. “I guess... I guess...” her voice constricted. “My sister was working late, Mum and Dad had been home all night.” she paused again before “All i know is that I had just opened the front door as they turned on our family dog and I think that's what saved me. They were distracted enough that I was able to lock the house back up. I left them there like that.” Five shook as she spoke. “I ran for days before eventually reaching a blockade. I was transferred around a lot before ending up at Mullins Base.” She closed in to herself further.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Five” Jody froze, feeling unsure of herself. She didn't know how to best help Five. She wanted to give her broken friend comfort and was concerned by the pieces of the puzzle coming together. “Did you go back there? Is that where you got your bag?” </p><p>Five nodded in response, finally moving over to the wall close to Jody, sitting with her knees pulled into her chest. She was silent for a long time, eyes closed and shaking softly. Jody reached for her again but pulled back quickly as Five flinched away. </p><p>A Robin called through the window across from them and Five glanced up. Looking resigned she continued “I couldn't leave them like that. I’m sorry I left Able. I didn't say anything cause I couldn't put anyone else at risk.” She stole a glance at Jody “I couldn't put you at risk, and I hate that I did.” She shook her head, looking away. “I went back. I couldn't leave them suffering like that. I uh, had my hatchet. The place had been undisturbed and I still had the keys. The neighborhood was quiet so I was able to sneak in.They were dormant until they started to smell me.” </p><p>Fives eyes were rimmed with tears as she continued “My sister rushed me first, and i was able to fight her off with my hatchet, She lunged hard at me and as she fell onto me the hatchet buried too deep and got stuck. Did the job at least” Her breath was getting shakier and Jody scooted closer to her carefully. “I was able to get out from under her before my parents advanced too far. They were in much worse shape.” She trembled. “I still had a few things left in my old room. Including the sword.” She gestured towards the sword that was laying by the foot of the bed. “I got it at a geek shop. It’s solid steel. Worked a lot better than I thought. Made the rest of what had to happen a lot quicker” She nodded to herself as a few tears fell. “I buried them in the garden. They’re at peace now” </p><p>Jody moved in front of Five and pulled her into a tight hug. After a long pause Five returned it. “You did the right thing Five. I understand” She whispered, holding her close and rubbing her back softly. Five shook harder and started to cry. “You're safe now though” Jody soothed. Backing out of the hug, she pulled Five away from the wall and onto the mattress, pulling Five into her arms. Five was stiff for a moment before cuddling in, crying silently in Jody's arms until spent, and they drifted off in a tight tangled embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were woken a few hours later by rapid beeping from the headset. Five let out a groan as she untangled herself from the sleepy Jody. The headset Flashed a few times before falling silent.</p><p>“I don’t really want to talk to him today.” Five grumbled. “I know we need to but i really don't want to” She sat up at the edge of the mattress, Jody slowly joining her, sitting so their shoulders touched.</p><p>“We don’t need to right away, but you really do need to eat. We both do.” Jody gave Five a small smile as she snagged the few granola bars still on top of her bag.  Five pulled a water bottle out of her bag and they shared their food in silence, listening to the bird call and noticing less zombie call.</p><p>Getting up and stretching, Jody looked around the room before going to take a closer look at the sword. It was curved black steel with a silver tipped  blade, blue cloth wrapped around the hilt and a jagged saw-like back blade. “You just bought that in a store? Had it kicking around?” She looked at Five with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Five laughed and smiled slightly “Again, I believe I've mentioned I'm a Nerd.” </p><p>“Nothing wrong with that, But were you planning on this happening?” Jody teased</p><p>“I, Uh, Thought it looked cool” Five blushed lightly.</p><p>“Just had an apocalyptic sword cause it looked cool.” Jody laughed reaching out to touch the blade before remembering what five had to do with it, her hand hanging in the air momentarily before dropping away.</p><p>“Are you telling me you wouldn't have bought a wicked sword given the opportunity”</p><p>Jody tilted her head before giving a bright laugh “Very fair point Five”</p><p>“Exactly” Five stuck out her tongue.</p><p>Jody smiled back at her. “Think you're to touch base with Sam?</p><p>Five frowned before looking at her pleadingly “Only if you stay on with me?”</p><p>Jody nodded and started digging through her backpack, pulling Fives headset out before placing her own snugly. “Five, I don't know what he said to you, but I'm here for you. Always.” She offered Five her hand, helping the other runner up and passing over the headset. </p><p>Five gave Jody a strange look before accepting the headset and taking a deep breath. “Time to get this over with?”</p><p>Jody nodded and they both switched on their headsets.</p><p>“Well it's ABOUT TIME” Sam's voice called through the headset. “Four, Five, Why didn't you check in sooner?” </p><p>“Sam” Jody started to warn before Fives voice cut through.</p><p>“Sam it's been a bloody awful week. Cut me some slack.” Five looked cold but determined. “The Zoms have started to die out. We’ll be able to move in the next day or two. We’re coming home. That's always been the intention.”</p><p>“Five.” Sam called “Look, we’ve all been worried about you. We still haven't figured out everything going on with the fast zombies and there's been more around able too.”</p><p>Five nodded “Sam, I think I've got a way to distract a good chunk of the remaining crowd.” She explained her plan with the speakers.</p><p>“Five that's brilliant.” Sam laughed. “Day after tomorrow should be perfect. Tomorrow looks like another rainy day, but it should clear up in the night according to rofflenet.”</p><p>“Then it’s a plan. Do you need anything else from us?” Jody called through her headset.</p><p>“We should be good. We’ll touch base again tomorrow morning right?” Sam nagged.</p><p>“Course Sam” Both runners replied at the same time and Five rolled her eyes.</p><p>Signing off they pulled headsets down, placing them on top of their bags before going back over to the bed, Jody with her book, and Five with one of her game systems, playing something with cute critters. They spent most of the evening relaxing together, enjoying eachothers company in the quiet.</p><p>When dusk fell they broke to make dinner, also known as a can of cold soup and jerky from Fives pack. As they finished and quickly tidied the treehouse, Jody asked. “Five, What did sam say yesterday.”</p><p>Five froze where she stood.</p><p>“Cause you did what you needed to. It was worth it, right?” Jody crossed over to Five, reaching her hand up to Fives back as she came up behind her.</p><p>Five jolted with the contact but remained otherwise motionless. </p><p>“Five?” Jody asked, pausing with her hand on Five.</p><p>“Not if the cost is you” Five turned to look at Jody, Her eyes filled with conflict, fear and need. </p><p>Jody’s hand had moved to Fives shoulder and she took a semi-step into her. “I'm still here Five.”</p><p>Fives response was to close into Jody, pulling her into a tight desperate kiss, arms moving around her waist as Jody returned the kiss after a startled moment. </p><p>Five hesitantly broke the kiss when they were both left breathless. “I can't lose you. I know we don't know each other well, but every morning waking up with you in the tent with me is brighter and better.”</p><p>Jody gave Five a soft shy smile, opening her mouth to respond before smirking, leaning in and kissing Five again, deeply and softly, taking her time.  Breaking away with a smile and a slight flush, whispering “Then stay with me” as she pulled Five over and into the bed with her.</p><p>Dark filled the tree house, light rapidly fleeting as the evening was consumed by each other's company and they drifted off, feeling safe in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke up in the late morning, entwined and slightly tangled in the blankets. Their headsets were beeping away.  </p><p>“Time to check-in?” Five asked with a yawn, sitting up slowly as Jody tried to pull her in. Throughout the night they had shifted into Jody holding Five tightly from behind. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a fun day eh?”</p><p>Jody let out a muffled complaint, barely awake.</p><p>Fife smiled softly, getting up and out of the bed  “Are you going to leave me to take this one on my own?” She reached down and brushed Jody's soft brown hair out of her face.</p><p>Jody’s response was to roll over and pull the blankets over her head. She waited until Five busied herself before rolling back over, admiring Fives form and glad to see her doing a bit better.</p><p>“Oh humph!” Five laughed, going over to her bag and digging through until she pulled out a fresh t-shirt. She was oblivious to Jody's eyes as she changed until a wolf whistle came from the bed. Five turned with a start, turning beet red. “Hey! What happened to you being asleep.”</p><p>Jody sat up with a sheepish grin “What can I say, there was an inspiring morning view.” </p><p>Five stuck her tongue out, throwing her old shirt at Jody, hitting her in the face. Fives' headset began to beep as Jody threw the shirt back, missing fantastically and hitting the chair behind her. They both looked over to Jody's silent one and Five frowned. “I, uh, guess I'm taking this one?”</p><p>“Do you want me there with you?” Jody questioned nervously. She didn't know how much more Five could take.</p><p>Five picked up her headset with a long sigh. “Yes, but I need to face this.” She looked back at Jody from the doorway. “I’ll be fine. Trust me” Placing the headset over her ear she went outside. “I always am.” trailed softly behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Jody frowned at Five’s final comment, wondering why Five sounded almost sad.</p><p>“Sorry about the delay there” Five's voice came muffled through the window. “Oh, Maxie.” Five let out a relieved laugh. “I’m glad it's you” Fives voice began to fade away as she walked to the far end of the treehouse. </p><p>Jody shook her head, realizing she was listening in and busied herself reorganizing her pack. If today was going to be their final day staying here, she had to pick out some books. Sifting through the bookshelves, she made a small pile of Harry Potter books and let out a laugh of triumph as she discovered The Two Towers and The Return Of The King tucked in the corner.  Though Simon had introduced her to The Fellowship Of The Ring, and she had read through his copy a dozen times, no one in Able had the sequels. There was even a running bet throughout Able over who would finally find the coveted books. Getting distracted she buried her face into The Two Towers and the rest of the books laid forgotten.</p><p>Five knocked before coming into the treehouse. Jody looked up with a smile. “How’d everything go Five?”</p><p>Five thought for a moment. “Maxie was checking in with everything. Sam is thankfully preoccupied trying to arrange the rescue.” she let out a small laugh “Apparently he’s wanting to play the knight in shining armour, at least according to Maxie. Though he might be a little late for that.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jody glanced around quickly, grabbing one of the thin children’s books as a makeshift bookmark.</p><p>“Yeah, it sounds like the plans have changed, Simon offered to lead the charge, and with Jamie joining us, Archie apparently  “Volunteered for tribute” cause ‘Jamie looks so pretty when he runs.’” She laughed brightly. “You are so lucky you didn't have to third wheel their first meeting.” She took a breath before attempting a terrible accent “The fields are so pretty around here. So private and secluded… I could come back here to visit you sometime, Jamie. For a walk, privately… and secludedly…” </p><p>“And I thought Simon was forward,” Jody exclaimed with a laugh. “At least you didn't have to suffer through him trying to take… extra brisk morning, uh,  runs? Janine put a stop to it but we both know she wanted to keep THAT to herself.”   </p><p>“Well yes, their nicknames haven't given away anything at all.” Five said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Oh of course. Nothing at all.” Jody laughed again, getting up and tucking the books into her bag. Her last granola bars and water bottle lay next to the bag and she offered one to Five. “I'm kinda running low on food.”</p><p>Five smiled softly “well as long as you’re ok with stale Canadian treats and jerky, I've got a decent haul.” she paused, looking thoughtful.”I mean I guess I have a can of beans and a few energy bars.” She shrugged with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>“Well, Canadian delicacies sounds like a fantastic idea.” Jody grinned as she followed Five to her colourful bag, helping her hold the assortment of foreign snacks, bringing everything over to the mattress. Sitting with their spoils between them, Jody began to dig through the pile. “Though you can't tell me that something this neon orange is healthy” She held up a white and red package of Cheezies.</p><p>“Don’t knock them until you've tried them, though no, I wouldn't exactly say healthy” Five responded with a playful grin. </p><p>“Or Ketchup chips?” Jody picked up another bag. “Hoops?”  </p><p>“Don’t forget about the Smarties and the Toffifee.” Five laughed again. “Yes, I'm well aware of how weird that sounds.”</p><p>They took their time quietly enjoying their meal, Five watching Jody's expression as she tried each new thing. As they finished and sat in silence, letting the smarties melt in their mouths, Five stared through a far window unfocused.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Jody asked as she piled up their trash, crossing the room to dispose of it before rejoining Five on the bed, still on the far end.</p><p>After a long pause, Five asked softly “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“What?” Jody tilted her head with her question.</p><p>“Truth or dare.” Five spoke with a little more confidence. “Choose. Truth or dare.”</p><p>Jody squinted at Five confused. “Um… truth?”</p><p>Five gave Jody a reassuring smile before asking  “What’s your favourite colour?”</p><p>“Starting strong there I see. Green.” Jody visibly relaxed. “And then I ask right? Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Wait…Not like that hideous neon sweater Sam wore last week right?” Five chuckled “Cause that's not ok”</p><p>“Like the green grass on a summer day,” Jody responded thoughtfully before letting out a laugh. “Besides, that green is just awful.”</p><p>“So more of an emerald green then?”  Five paused “Wonderful colour, though my favourite’s peacock blue, like the center of their tail feathers.” She chuckled “Though beautiful birds they really do NOT like to be pet.” </p><p>“And you would know that how? And uh, um, how’d you end up in the U.K?” Jody looked at Five, curiosity clear on her face. </p><p>“Cause I’ve tried multiple times, sometimes even successfully!” Five bragged playfully before taking a breath. “Things in my life got tossed up for a while. When I had the opportunity to move with my parents I decided to take it, see what the world had to offer. I fell in love with the accents growing up listening to imported CDs and ran out of reasons not to.” She finished with a soft sad smile that she quickly covered with “So, truth or dare?”</p><p>“I’ll try a dare this time?” Jody asked cautiously. </p><p>“Sing something.” Five responded almost immediately. </p><p>“What?” Jody asked incredulously </p><p>“You heard me. I want to hear you.” </p><p>Jody turned crimson as she swallowed heavily. “Yeah, I'm so not ok with this. Uh. Five, you’re not playing fair.” When Fives' only response was a smile, Jody started. “Come on and text me up, whoa-oo-oo-oo-oo-oh, Yeah, you’re so sweet, whoa-oo-oo-oo-oo-oh , Don’t have to be shy when we talk on the screen, You’ve got my number, I want your ILU.” She glared at Five as she finished “Text me up, tell me your love is true-oo-ooh, Don’t have to speak, don’t have to phone, text me and tell me you’re mine alone, Come on and text me up, whoa-oo-oo-oo-oo-oh” She finished to Fives soft applause. </p><p>“What even was that song?” Five laughed.</p><p>“Sorry, blame Sam. It’s the first thing that came to mind.” Jody grumbled. “Though now it's your turn.”</p><p>“Dare.” Five spoke with challenge in her voice. “It’s only fair” She winked.</p><p>“Uh,” Jody flushed before muttering quietly and quickly “I dare you to kiss me.”</p><p>Five leaned in quickly, hand lifting to Jody's face and pulling her into a soft slow kiss. After a long moment, she pulled away. “Happily.”</p><p>They spent most of the afternoon talking truths, with the occasional silly dare thrown in. Five had done a mix of pushups, sit-ups and jumping jacks, whereas Jody had to do a cheerleader cheer, which finished with the scrunched up shirt “pom-poms” thrown at Five. They talked about their lives before the apocalypse, going through pets, hobbies and random facts before Five asked about work.</p><p>“I was a banker. Nothing exciting” Jody mentioned, looking pointedly away from Five. “Uh...I dunno. Uh.” She turned red and fell silent.</p><p>“What is it?” Five nudged Jody gently.</p><p>“Hey Five, have you ever, uh, been with a woman before?” Jody finished asking quickly, watching Five turn almost as red as she was by the question.</p><p>“Uh.. no. I haven't” Five whispered softly, looking uncomfortable. “I’m kinda inexperienced in that regard.” </p><p>Jody responded as quietly. “I uh. Haven't either.” She paused “I mean I’ve dated a few guys before. But this is very new to me.” She trailed off looking at Five. </p><p>Five nodded “Yeah, me too.” She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>“Uh, right. Truth or dare” Jody quickly asked, trying to pull through the silence.</p><p>“Technically it's your turn, but sure, Truth for me.” Five rubbed her head as if trying to clear her mind. </p><p>“Five. How did you get hurt?” Jody finally asked, the concern etched into her face.</p><p>Five gave a long sigh before falling silent for a while. It wasn't until Jody went to speak that she began. “I didn't know that I was in their territory. Apparently the city is divided up between the Deadlocks and a few smaller gangs. One of the deadlock leaders cornered me with a few dogs.” As she continued, Fives eyes became unfocused and glazed and her voice flat. “He thought I was looting their turf... And decided that I'd be an appropriate prize. I wasn't willing to comply with his wishes and so he and his men decided to try and beat me into submission. They left me locked up with warnings of what was yet to come.” She shuddered. “I wasn't willing to let that happen. They had taken away my bags and everything and left me locked in a washroom for a few days, but in the night I was able to pull loose a good heavy pipe.” Five trailed off with another shudder.  </p><p>“Five” Jody began, reaching out to the trembling runner, pulling away when Five shook her head.</p><p>“Two guards came to bring me back to him. There were another two outside his bedroom door.<br/>The leader had my sword as a trophy on the dresser. The pipe helped me get through the guards, and yet, when I got to him he underestimated me. Taunted me. I got my sword as he threw his knife at me. Big hunting knife, but not the best throw. He's not around to make that mistake again.”  Five finished, falling silent and looking uncomfortable.</p><p>Jody moved closer to her. “Oh Five, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“It’s in the past now. That's what matters.” Five took a deep breath. “A few of the remaining guys tried chasing me through the city, I was able to avoid them but had to keep running, the zoms were riled up over all the blood.” Another deep breath. “It took another two days before I made it here, a good chunk of the zoms around followed me here. That ladder was not easy to deal with either.” She shook her head. “I was toast though if you hadn't found me. Seriously. Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll drag you back to Able if I need to.” Jody reached out to hold Fives hand, and Five responded with a squeeze.  </p><p>“Why?” Five asked timidly.</p><p>Jody paused thoughtfully before counting on her fingers. “Well, A, that's what us Able runners do. B, Sam had become a headless chicken without you. C, you’d do the same for any of us. And I” She swallowed “We’ll I couldn't lose my tent mate, goodness knows who I’d end up stuck with next” She flashed a quick smile before finishing softly. “And if you haven't noticed, everyone in Able cares about you a lot. I care about you a lot.”</p><p>Five gave a surprised smile. “Oh, that's it I see, worried that you’ll end up bunking with Sara again?” she laughed, sticking her tongue out. “To be fair, that is a very valid reason. She’s a wonderful woman, but a little intense.” </p><p>“I came in late one night and she pulled a gun on me.”Jody glowered “Slept with the thing under her pillow.” </p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.” Five grinned “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still glad that she's back ok, especially when we thought she’d been bitten. But she also seriously scares the hell out of me.”</p><p>“What about the ship we found her on?” Jody exclaimed. “That got a little too dicy.”</p><p>“Hey, You were the one who opened the door to a horde in the first place” Five teased “‘Occupational hazard’ you said”</p><p>“We really need to stay out of trouble for five minutes” Jody shook her head.</p><p>“Oh, do I get minutes now?” Five looked thoughtful. “Huh. Wonder what I could do with those” She flashed Jody a mischievous smile and laughed as Jody blushed.”Seriously though, we have until tomorrow afternoon here, I was able to get a few things charged up if you wanted to try some games.”</p><p>Jody was still blushing as she proposed “Maybe more truth or dare?” </p><p>Five nodded. “Shoot, I’ll pick truth.”</p><p>Dark began to fall with the two cuddled against each other cozy in bed, leaning against the wall, bantering quietly with Jody telling an animated story about her three little brothers.”Last time I saw them was at a family potluck.” She finished before asking “Five, why have you been so quiet in Able?”</p><p>Five let out a long exhale, pausing to think. “Didn’t know what to say…” She trailed off before reassessing herself. “I’ve never done well being the stranger in a crowd. Everyone kept asking what happened. I mean, really, apocalypse, we all have those stories.” She shrugged. “But it was also just easier.” Five finished with a yawn, snuggling further into Jody, pulling her down further into the bed and tugging the blankets up against them. </p><p>“You can always talk to me Five.” Jody hesitated before leaning up, kissing Five’s forehead. “Always”</p><p>Five nodded with another yawn, smiling softly. “I appreciate it.” </p><p>Jody yawned in response. “Tomorrow’s the big day. Everything will go just fine.” She whispered softly. “Goodnight Five”</p><p>“Goodnight Clover.” Five's response was faint and muffled by blankets, and within minutes the two were fast asleep, content in each other's embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome again! Im posting a few chapters right away as im wanting to test flow and the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>